mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaz
Kaz is a main character in the series, Mighty Med. He is portrayed by Bradley Steven Perry. Summary Kaz and Oliver have been best friends since kindergarten, each of them has the other's back. Most likely to be voted as “class clown.” Kaz may be reckless and impulsive, but end of the day he’ll always put friendship first. Personality Kaz is a laid-back guy who, unlike Oliver, doesn't think before his actions. He is outgoing, fun to be around and brave. When Kaz first started working at Mighty Med, Horace wasn't as sure on hiring Kaz as he was for Oliver. However, with some mistakes along the way, he can be just as trustworthy and a great employee. His favorite superhero is Tecton and when he is brought to the hospital Kaz tries to fix him but accidentally leaves a hole in his stomach. He knew that it was all his fault that Tecton wasn't healing, Kaz can eventually admit to being wrong. He is best friends with Oliver and have each other's back and when hey argue they both learn to forgive each other because they wouldn't know what to do without one another. In I, Normo, it is shown that Kaz can sometimes be selfish and not care about other people's feelings but he can sincerely apologize to them without any hard feelings. In some aspects, Kaz can be jealous towards Oliver especially when things are involved around his crush, Stefanie. Kaz has a problem with authority therefore he can't always make right decisions and he can be very competitive even about the smallest things like being taller than Oliver and being more competitive than him. Relationships Oliver (Best Friend) Kaz and Oliver are best friends and are always together. Kaz, however, sometimes gets them into trouble and Oliver gets mad at him for it. Sometimes Kaz can have some slight jealously towards Oliver and can't help but show it. in Pranks for Nothing they said they love each other, and Kaz said that Oliver is the best friend he could ever have. Skylar Storm (Acquaintance and Friend) Kaz pretended that Skylar was his girlfriend. For more info see Skaz. Alan Diaz (Acquaintance and one sided Enemy) Alan tries to get Kaz and Oliver fired. Jordan (Friend) Jordan is Kaz's friend who also likes comic books. Gus (Friend) Gus is Kaz's friend who Kaz sometimes feels sorry for. Trivia *Kaz's favorite superhero is Tecton. *He (along with Olive) discovered Mighty Med. *He has played ice football on a frozen lake with Oliver. *When Kaz tries to lie he adds the word "fire". *His mom irons his sweaters. *He ate Jordan's cupcake and blamed it on her sister. *Kaz gave Oliver his last piece of gum. *His brothers are in jail. *He goes to Alibi Club. *He hates coconut. *His type is pretty and shallow *He has had a crush on since Stefanie forever. *He made up a girlfriend called Connie Valentine (Skylar), which is now used as Skylar's secret identity. *He has a problem with authority. *He is very competitive. *Kaz can't always tell the difference between push and pull. *Kaz is three days younger than Oliver. Gallery Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Normos Category:Male Characters Category:Mighty Med Category:Mighty Med Hospital Staff Category:Males Category:Characters